Sleeping Kiss
by Shiyume
Summary: [Drabble][OshitariJiroh]C'est un jour tout à fait comme les autres à Hyotei Gakuen, Jiroh, l'éternel endormi, a encore disparu mais cette fois ci, ce n'est pas Kabaji qu'Atobe a décidé d'envoyer à sa recherche...


**Author** : Shiyume

**Fandom** : Prince of Tennis

**Title** : Sleeping Kiss

**Chapitre** : Drabble

**Genre** : Yaoi. Fluff.

**Rating** : PG-15 (a kiss)

**Pairing** : OshitariJiroh

**Disclaimer** : Infortunately I don't own them or They'd be doing more interesting things ¬¬ I just own the plot...

**Note** : Pairing : YuuJi

Word Prompt : Stolen Kiss

**Note 2 **: Thanks to Ch'tite Rikku for beta-reading & Rapide petit dico

Shinpai suru : s'inquiéter

Sugoi : fantastique

Hidoi : méchant

Miru (mita) : voir

_Sleeping Kiss_

C'était un jour normal à Hyotei, un jour d'entraînement comme les autres. Et comme il s'agissait d'un jour d'entraînement comme les autres, Jiroh était porté disparu et avec un peu de chance, il roupillait dans un coin, tranquillement. Dans un buisson certainement, croyant qu'il pouvait se cacher ainsi de celui qui le cherchait. Saa… Kabajai n'était pas non plus très intelligent - peut être le minimum nécessaire pour survivre sinon Atobe ne l'aurait jamais pris à son service - et il n'irait pas le chercher ici.

Quoique… Il avait peut-être l'habitude désormais, vu le nombre de fois où il devait aller récupérer le dit Jiroh.

Sauf que… Cette fois, Atobe avait été plus malin et avait envoyé non pas l' armoire à glace qui lui servait de domestique mais le tensai de l'équipe. Et là ça changeait toute la donne parce que le tensai savait parfaitement où le blond avait l'habitude d'aller piquer un petit somme.

Du moins c'était ce que pensait Jiroh alors qu'il se faisait pincer les joues par le jeune homme en guise de réveil.

« Iteee… Yuushi (ynt31)…. Hidoooooi yo … »

Oshitari ne pu retenir un petit sourire pervers qui se fana bien vite en voyant que Jiroh commençait à repiquer du nez sans sourciller. En même temps, c'est pas comme s'il avait été vraiment réveillé…¬¬ Il prit le jeune homme par les épaules.

« Jiroh ! Ne te rendors pas !! »

«…Parce que j'étais réveillé ? » lui répondit le jeune homme d'un air toujours aussi endormi et en baillant.

« Oo… Jiroh… Tu sais au moins la différence entre dormir et être réveillé ? »

« Les yeux fermés et les yeux ouverts... » (ynt32)

Yuushi du se retenir de se frapper le front de dépit - ou à défaut de frapper le front de Jiroh de dépit. Après tout, il aurait du s'attendre à ce genre de répliques de la part du blond, c'était bien son genre de réponses. Sauf que dans son cas, ça marchait pas parce qu'il dormait parfois les yeux ouverts. Il baissa alors le regard sur le narcoleptique qui - mais il le cherchait ! - somnolait tranquillement. Le tensai décida alors d'utiliser une autre méthode, bien plus efficace. Les mains toujours sur son épaule, il se mit à le secouer comme un prunier, ce qui réveilla quelque peu Jiroh mais il pouvait se rendormir à tout moment et c'était pour cela que Yuushi ne s'arrêta pas de le secouer. Mais il commençait à fatiguer des bras malheureusement --''

« Y-y-yuushi…Je n-ne suis p-p-pas un pruni-i-ier… Y a pas des noix de co-co-coco qui vont tomber, ça sert à rien de me secouer… »

Tss Ca avait au moins le mérite de le maintenir éveillé, et puis c'était mignon un Jiroh qui bégayait.

« Jiroh…Tu vas finir par être réellement viré des titulaires si tu continues à manquer les entraînements… »

« Shinpai Shinai de yo Yuushi ….Atobe fera toujours en sorte que je ne suis pas viré … »

Oshitari eut un petit soupir, c'était si difficile d'essayer de ramener l'endormi de l'équipe à la réalité. P'tet que lui coller des baffes marcherait mais bon pour le moment, Oshitari restait diplomate.

« Je crains qu'Atobe en ait un peu marre, Jiroh… Sinon il ne m'aurait pas envoyé te chercher… »

« Kabaji était déjà occupé ? »

« … »

« Huhu Je le savais ! »

Oshitari savait qu'il n'arriverait à rien avec le jeune homme en essayant de le raisonner comme quelqu'un de normal. ¬¬ Après tout, aucun des joueurs de Hyotei ne pouvait être qualifié de normal. Il décida alors d'utiliser une autre manière pour le réveiller.

« Jiroh… Tu ne me laisses pas le choix… Aa.. Je n'aurais pas cru être obligé d'en arriver là… »

« Are ? oo »

Oshitari se pencha sur le jeune homme encore avachi dans les buissons et lui murmura à l'oreille sur un ton bien sensuel, son habituel kansai-ben, électrisant le jeune homme.

« Réveilles toi... Jiroh…. »

Et tandis que le joueur de deuxième simple lui souriait timidement avec l'air du petit zoziau qui va se faire bouffer par le chat - c'était Yuushi qu'il avait en face de lui et vu le ton qu'il avait utilisé, ça ne présageait rien de bon - le tensai captura ses lèvres dans un léger baiser plutôt chaste, mais rapidement il passa la seconde et approfondit le baiser.

Il finit par relâcher un Jiroh pantelant, aux joues rougies mais désormais complètement réveillé. Il sourit encore. La mission avait réussi XD Il avait réveillé Jiroh. Qui mit quelques temps à enregistrer ce qui s'était passé.

« …Ne ! Ne ! Kono kiss wo mita ? Suge Suge… Muahahahahahaha… !! »

« …Uh ? »

Jiroh venait-il de réagir à son baiser comme s'il avait un nouveau coup spécial en tennis ? Aa…C'était un peu effrayant mais quand on y réfléchissait pas vraiment insultant. Il reconnaissait sa valeur après tout. Il trouvait ça « génial ». Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir le blond se ruer vers les courts ou plutôt bondir vers les courts joyeusement.

_//Saa… Si j'avais su plus tôt l'effet que ça lui faisait… J'aurais déjà essayé depuis longtemps…Et plus…Mais ça, je peux encore le faire… //_

C'était un jour normal à Hyotei, un jour d'entraînement comme les autres. Mais ce n'était pas finalement pas un jour comme les autre car cette fois le disparu de l'équipe n'était pas Jiroh, qui gigotait joyeusement sur le court, mais Oshitari Yuushi qui dormait appuyé contre un arbre, paisiblement.

Il semblait que ce soit un baiser digne d'une belle au bois dormant.

/¤¤¤¤¤¤\

**OWARI**

\¤¤¤¤¤¤/

_... Mué c'est pas mal… Je m'en sors pas trop mal pour un premier drabble…J'aime le couple en plus XD…Et pis j'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur celle-ci ya pas d'anecdote XD Sauf que ça sonnait mieux en anglais çç…_

_Review ? Commentaire ? -_

* * *

ynt31 : J'ai trop de mal à imaginer Jiroh appeler Oshitari par son nom oo je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai trop de mal à l'imaginer lui parler avec son nom…Mais bon en même temps, il l'appelle jamais --'' 

ynt32 : On voit à peine l'inspiration de l'auteur en pleine perm...


End file.
